


The Dress

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns a wedding dress shop, and Castiel is one of the designers.</p><p>In other words, cross-dressing porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation for this.
> 
> Edit: [ maimo ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/profile) drew [ fanart (NSFW)](http://i.imgur.com/Hsqy7Qu.jpg) for this!

"It suits you," Castiel was smirking, carefully arranging the veil around Dean's head. Dean rolled his eyes, gently shifting, and the fabric of the dress brushing against his skin. "Look in the mirror, love." He ordered, manhandling Dean around so he could look at himself in the mirror.

The dress was a lacy number with a slit up to the mid-thigh. It was from Cas' collection the previous year. It had been a big seller, but now it was time to get rid of older dresses to make room for the new. Which meant Castiel got his kinky little fantasies. He'd been asking Dean to wear one of his dresses for awhile now, and Dean owed him after Cas wore the panties. Plus, Dean looked damn good in the dress, the material strained just enough to show off the definition of his torso and the thin, crystal straps accented his shoulders. The back swooped low, showing off most of his spine, which Castiel took full advantage of, running a finger slowly up and down it, sending shivers that settled in his abdominal and a little lower. 

He leaned, breath hot against Dean's ear. "Beautiful," he murmured, voice gruff and going straight to Dean's cock. Cas' hands slowly drifted across the bare skin if his back, coming to rest against his hips. "Do you see how well it defines your hips?" He gave a small squeeze, lips brushing against Dean's ear. Dean gave a quiet sound of pleasure, leaning back into Cas' touch. "Very slimming here," He slowly ran his hands up Dean's sides, sending a jolt through Dean. "And just revealing enough here." Cas slowly ran a finger along the bust line, trailing close to where the cups nearly showed Dean's nipples. He waited with hitched breath as Cas slowly ran his finger along the edge of the fabric of the cups and along the rough edges of the jeweled straps. "And these draw attention up here, so people will notice your beautiful face." He placed a kiss where Dean's neck met his shoulder, before gently biting. 

Dean groaned, biting down on his lip the keep quiet. The shop was closed, but Sam was still there, and though he was on the other side of the store and unlikely to hear them, Dean really didn't want to risk his brother walking in on him in a wedding dress getting felt up by one of their designers. "Its a perfect fit," Cas declared, slowing kissing up Dean's neck and along his jawline. Dean turned his head and captured Castiel's lips. The other man nipped at his bottom lip, begging access that Dean quickly gave. 

Now, Dean had always liked kissing, but he'd always felt there were other things that he could be doing. Then he'd met Cas with is perfect pink lips and that damn tongue, and he could probably be okay with just kissing the man (Though he was very, very fond of the other things that Cas did with his mouth.) 

Cas' hands had found their way back to Dean's hips, slowly tracing along to his pelvic area. "The only problem was that it seems a bit tight here," he murmured, breathe hot against Dean's lips. He traces a feather light touch across the bulge that was forming in the crotch area of the dress. "I'll need to take measurements so that it'll fit just right," Cas pulled away, walking around to stand in front of Dean. He fell down into a crotch in front of him seamlessly. He picked up the skirt of the dress and slipped under it, which it was a bit of a humorous site. Dean could feel Cas bracing one hand against Dean's thigh, the other brushing against Dean's erection through the cotton of his boxer briefs. Dean moaned, hands clutching at his sides. Cas hooked a finger in the slit at the front, pulling it aside and letting Dean's erection out. Cas ran a finger slowly along the shaft. Dean mewled quietly, hand clenching with the desire to twist them in Castiel's hair, but the skirt of the dress was in his way. Damn dress. 

Suddenly, his cock was engulfed in the wonderful, wet warmth of Castiel's mouth.

"Fuck, Cas, warn a guy," Dean moaned, hand steadying himself with a hand against the wall, bent forward a little. "Fuck, Cas, baby you suck like a damn Hoover." Cas ran his tongue along the sensitive underside. The hand against the wall clenched a bit, nails scraping against the wall. Cas hummed, and Dean bucked his hips. Cas' hands pushed back against his thighs, holding him in place as he slowly pulled back, swirling his tongue across the tip. He pulled off with a pop that was barely audible from under the dress. Dean gave a little growl of protest as Cas slipped out from under the skirt.

"Sit and spread your legs," He ordered, pointing to the armchair in the corner of the dressing room. Dean stepped down from the pedestal and walked over to the chair, plopping down and spreading his legs, his rear at the edge of the seat. Castiel went to rummage through his purse ("Satchel" is what Cas called it, as if that were less gay. Then again, Dean was the one in a dress.) and pulled out a bottle of KY and a condom before walking over and dropping back on his knees in front of Dean. He pushed skirt to the side at the slit and hiked it up so that everything from Dean's hips down was visible, and reached up to hook his fingers in the hem of Dean's underwear. He lifted his hips to let Cas pull them down. They hit the mirror with a quiet thud when Cas threw them. Then, he sat back on his heels, just staring at Dean for a long moment, a hand resting on his thigh and running tiny circles. "You're truly beautiful like this, Dean." Dean looked away, red fighting it's why up onto his cheeks. "Cock hard and flushed against such an innocent looking dress."

"Are you gonna stare or fuck me?" he grumbled. Cas rolled his eyes fondly, popping open the cap of the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He dropped the bottled and used that hand to tug on Dean's calf, urging him to scoot further forward in the chair. Dean obliged, moving to that his butt hung just odd the edge of the chair. Castiel smiles, leaning forward to place a kiss on Dean's knee as he pushed his finger in to the knuckle. Dean groaned, hand clenching at the arms of the chair. Castiel bent the finger, earning sounds of quiet pleasure, and a damn near scream when he added a second finger and found that spot made Dean see stars. A voice in the back of his mind told him he should probably worry about Sam having heard that, but the rest of him was too concerned with Cas' fingers in his ass and the other hand that had come up to fist his cock. He pumped slowly as he added a third finger to stretch Dean out, scissoring them and making Dean cringe just a little. By time Cas decided that Dean was ready for the Real Deal, he was a panting withering mess on the verge of climax, arms of the chair clutched in hand. 

Cas got to he feet and whipped the excess lube on his slacks as he unzipped them and pulled his dick from inside his boxers. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, rolling it on before squirting more lube on his and and slicking up his cock. Dean spread his legs a little more in anticipation, raising his feet up. Castiel grabbed his legs, and hooked them around his waist. Dean's neck was at an odd angle but he was sure he would forget about that as soon as Cas started fucking him. Cas lined himself up and pushed in to the hilt with one smooth thrust. He and Dean both groaned in please, Cas resting his forehead against Dean's as they just stood there for a long moment. Cas pulled out to the tip, then thrust back in, hitting Dean right where he wanted it.

"So good, Cas," Dean murmured, closing the small distance between them to kiss him. "So big, and you know just how to fuck me. You're the best, baby," he grumbled between kisses and moans and groans and Cas thrust into him. "So fucking lucky to have you." Cas gave a small huff of amusement, kissing Dean and reaching between them to pump Dean's aching cock. Dean clutched at Cas back, moving his hands up until they where threading through his dark hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. After all the teasing Cas had done, he was so close. Just a few more...

Dean came long and hard, sending sprays of come all over the white lace of the dress and Cas' blazer. Castiel was far behind him, coming with a low groan into Dean's neck.

Sam would later ask Dean why he'd taken the dress off the discount rack and Dean would say it had been sold. He just prayed that Sam never figured out that it was hanging in Dean's closet. 


End file.
